When transferring a liquid substance from a vessel, for example a vial by means of an injection needle, or when adding a liquid to a dry substance for dissolving the latter and when further transferring the substance for the intended use, e.g. injection to a patient's blood vessel or to an infusion bottle or the like, one cannot avoid that the injection needle, by which the liquid substance is removed from the vial, gives off aerosols and drops to the environment or that the persons handling the injection needle become contaminated. Especially in cases where the substance consists of cytotoxic drugs, or radio-labelled or allergy-inducing substances, it is for safety reasons important that the transfer of such substances from the vial to a patient, possibly by way of an infusion bottle, takes place under satisfactory conditions and also so that an air contamination of the injection needle during the transfer is avoided. Today vials or ampoules for storage of medicaments and the like are made of glass and the use thereof is associated with drawback. For example, the risk of cuts upon breakage of the ampoule is great. Since glass is a fragile material the vials or ampoules have to be packed very carefully, which requires a complicated and space-requiring handling, storage and transport.